A New Form of Torture
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: Hahaha. I had to endure this yesterday, so Reid has to endure it today, the title syas it all.


Did you know the stuff you put here is usually repeated? Lol

I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did Spencer would constantly be put in slashful situations…and I'd be a character on that show. Wheeeee!!

Dedicated to…the dentist that I went to yesterday whee!

.

Lights. Bright fluorescent lights. A smaller light dangling ominously close to Spencer Reid face. Some unimaginable force was holding him there. He felt drugged. His head pounded. And he tried to remember how he got to this horrible place.

_The B.A.U. had solved the case. It was simple, the un-sub had made too many mistakes and led to his capture. The police were super thankful and one of their wives had made cookies for the team._

"_The cookies."_ Reid thought sleepily, _"Were drugged?"_ He questioned in his mind. Then a gloved hand. To close to his mouth. Then his mouth was pried open. Spencer gasped. He wanted to protest but he could feel eyes on him. Familiar eyes. That reminded him of people he knew. A cold stare he could feel almost causing shivers if he hadn't been too scared to move. Then suddenly the taste of latex in his mouth. Poking, prodding, not belonging there he wanted to scream. But the other pair of eyes he felt on him is what stopped him. The warmth he felt even though all Spencer could sense was this certain person's eyes on him. So Spencer stayed quiet, because he didn't want to seem weak in front of these two pairs of eyes. Something new in his mouth. Thin but vacuum like. Then another that felt like it was boring holes through his teeth. Then as much as Reid wanted to keep his composure he couldn't help but wonder, why were the two people he thought cared about letting this torture happen. He wanted to scream but the hands in his mouth made it near impossible, not to mention his pride. The pain in his teeth as the strange device continued to shake then to their core. Finally after what seemed like hours the devices were pulled from his mouth and a soothing liquid washed over Spencer teeth. Yet only moments later two large objects were shoved in his mouth. Some sort of foam was place on them and the foam burned at Spencer's lips. Again waiting for what seemed like countless hours as the pain became almost too horrible for Reid gigantic brain to comprehend. There had only been a few times when Spencer had been more frightened as he was right then. With Tobias Henkel, on the train, in the E.R., in the elevator, when he dealt with the Fisher King, whenever he had to face someone when he was un-armed, when he was bullied back in high school..."_Okay," _Spencer thought, "_so I've been more afraid lots of times, but this time at least makes the top ten." _

Finally the items were pulled out. He felt as if he could move again. He wearily stood up. "Where…where do you want me to go?" he hoarsely asked to the figure that he could not yet make out because of his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Prolly the waitin' room." said a voice that sounded almost like a teenage girl, "Cause like that's where those dudes who brought you in are." The figure just looked at him, "You okay?" Spencer just lazily nodded. "Well, cause like, sometimes I help out in the kiddies dentist area, cause like I dunno what I'm gonna like be yet and dentisting sounded purdy kewl..But you look like those kids who come in for their first time and just freak out. Sometimes there's these like kids who try to like fake being calm but after words there all liked spazed out just like how you look right now." She looked at Spencer again, "Was this like your first dentist appointment?" Reid just kind of blinked. "Omigosh! I got to be part of a grown mans first dentist appointment! And you were sooo scared, you looked just like a helpless uke." Spencer blinked at the girls rambling. You looked so pained it was like the dentist was molestering your mouth." The girl sighed. "Raquel's gonna be super jealous! Omigosh, so like what's your name so I can blog abo-"

"Sadie!" the girl was cut off by a harsh voice. "Could you bring the patient out here and stop dilly-dallying?"

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes.

_Reid had bit down on the cookie when suddenly there was sharp pain all throughout his jaw. He set the cookie down and tried to pretend that nothing had happened but Morgan and Hotch had already noticed._

"_Reid." Hotch said calmly._

"_I'm fine!" Reid said a little too quickly._

"_Open your mouth." Hotch demanded._

"_I'm fine, I just remembered I might have diabetes and I got to go get tested so just in cas-"_

"_Reid, open your mouth." Morgan said advancing towards Reid._

"_I'm fine!" he said an octave to high._

_Morgan grabbed Reid arm as Hotch held open the door. _

"_Wheels up in 3 hours." Hotch said simply._

"_We need to take Doctor Reid to the dentist." Morgan said with underlining hints of sarcasticness in his tone._

"_Dentist!" Reid yipped surprised, "I've never been to the dentist in my life. My teeth are perfectly healthy!" Reid rambling continued all the way to the dentist office. On the way in Reid had stumble and hit his head quite hard on the side of the door. But wanting to hurry up and get the examination over with he had rushed into the room. While he was waiting he got drowsy and fell slightly asleep. He was awakened when the dentist came in._

The bubbly girl who had been called 'Sadie' was giving Reid the report. " Surprisingly your teeth are amazingly well taken care of. No cavities but the enamel is being worn off faster than normal, so try not to drink so much caffeine, but if you do use a straw. Your teeth are straight enough so just keep brushing." Sadie smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah." Reid said absentmindedly.

Fin


End file.
